


Ye Twins

by YearningFor



Category: Quan Zhi Gao Shou, 全职高手, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Chibi twin fluff for Christmas, Gen, QZGS - Freeform, QZGS Secret Santa, QZGS Secret Santa 2020, Ye Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningFor/pseuds/YearningFor
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Shirou!It’s an chibi illustration of the Ye twins!
Relationships: Yè Qiū & Yè Xiū
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: QZGS Secret Santa 2020





	Ye Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirou_UOHS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou_UOHS/gifts).



> Dear Shirou,
> 
> I hope you like your gift , it was an honour to draw the twins for you even tho I ended up drawing them chibified because I had the urge to draw something cute! I still hope you like it.
> 
> I am also working on another piece for you, HanYe this time, and hope I can post it before Christmas, in case I’m late, feel free to anticipate it after the exchange! I’ll be sure to tag and gift you the drawing <3
> 
> Merry Christmas !


End file.
